Total Drama Fresco Island
by TotaldramaAly
Summary: Part i and 2 and more of Total drama season 7 End of summary/smosh,shane dawson,and pewdiepie are in this.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Total drama Fresco island

The camera pulls in to Chris McLean

"Welcome to Total drama Fresco island I am your host Chris McLean".

"This season is going to be new competitors but we are bringing back old competitors".

"Here is our first competitor he was home schooled and has been through many surgery's to be here

" It's Ezekiel"

"Hey Chris it's great to be back ,Eh".

"Oh good just go stand over there away from me".

"Now are next competitor has the brain of Einstein but limbs of a baby"

"It's Cameron"

"Hi Chris nice to see you look sorta slightly like you could be Thirty".

"Thanks I have been exercising" he says while Cameron rolls his eyes.

"Our next contestant used to have 5 other personality"

"It's Mike"

"Do to budget cuts all the rest of the veterans rode one boat".

"Here is Gwen,Zoey,Duncan,Noah,Courtney". You can see Courtney and Gwen arguing and Duncan sighing and carving a picture in the boat and Zoey waving to Mike and Noah being...well Noah.

"Now for the new comers first we have two best friends who have a YouTube channel".

"It's Smosh (Ian and Anthony)" "Who are They" everyone says simultaneously

"Google it"he says irritated

"Next up Shane Dawson and Pewdiepie" "one is a youtube gamer and the other is a cross dressing youtuber"

"Now here are the rest of the New comers Taylor,Jacob,Faith,and Daryl".

"the rest are just normal people no one knows about"

"Nice to see you too" says Daryl

"Welcome campers to Total Drama Fresco Island"

"now lets split you into teams".

The Cautionary Grips

1Noah

2Mike

3Zoey

4Pewdipie

5Daryl

6Courtney

7Ezekiel

8Faith

The Glorious Gaffers

1Jacob

2Cameron

3Taylor

4Duncan

5Shane Dawson

6Ian

7Gwen

8Anthony

"Next time on Total Drama Fresco Island they will have to do a lot of difficult painful adventures and someone is going home". who will it be my guess is on Shane Dawson but it's up to the writer".


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Total drama Fresco island

The camera pulls in to Chris McLean

"Welcome to Total drama Fresco island I am your host Chris McLean".

"This season is going to be new competitors but we are bringing back old competitors".

"Here is our first competitor he was home schooled and has been through many surgery's to be here

" It's Ezekiel"

"Hey Chris it's great to be back ,Eh".

"Oh good just go stand over there away from me".

"Now are next competitor has the brain of Einstein but limbs of a baby"

"It's Cameron"

"Hi Chris nice to see you look sorta slightly like you could be Thirty".

"Thanks I have been exercising" he says while Cameron rolls his eyes.

"Our next contestant used to have 5 other personality"

"It's Mike"

"Do to budget cuts all the rest of the veterans rode one boat".

"Here is Gwen,Zoey,Duncan,Noah,Courtney". You can see Courtney and Gwen arguing and Duncan sighing and carving a picture in the boat and Zoey waving to Mike and Noah being...well Noah.

"Now for the new comers first we have two best friends who have a YouTube channel".

"It's Smosh (Ian and Anthony)" "Who are They" everyone says simultaneously

"Google it"he says irritated

"Next up Shane Dawson and Pewdiepie" "one is a youtube gamer and the other is a cross dressing youtuber"

"Now here are the rest of the New comers Taylor,Jacob,Faith,and Daryl".

"the rest are just normal people no one knows about"

"Nice to see you too" says Daryl

"Welcome campers to Total Drama Fresco Island"

"now lets split you into teams".

The Cautionary Grips

1Noah

2Mike

3Zoey

4Pewdipie

5Daryl

6Courtney

7Ezekiel

8Faith

The Glorious Gaffers

1Jacob

2Cameron

3Taylor

4Duncan

5Shane Dawson

6Ian

7Gwen

8Anthony

"Next time on Total Drama Fresco Island they will have to do a lot of difficult painful adventures and someone is going home". who will it be my guess is on Shane Dawson but it's up to the writer".


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome to Total Drama-" he gets cut off by chef

"Fresco island"

"Hey that's my line"

"Where is my money Chris"Chef says and knows that will shut him up.

"Now um back to the campers previously on Total Drama We had a Paintball challenge". " Pewdiepie won for the cautionary grips" and Cameron went home.

"Now our challenge is for The two teams to set up there campsite because that is there new sleeping place","now on with the challenge".

Team Glorious Gaffers (POV)

"okay we lost so we didn't get any protection from bears or other wild animals"Jacob announces,

"well I have a pocket knife on me at all times so I will be the protection for tonight"Duncan says

"Great okay so everybody has a job me and Taylor will blow up the mattress".

"I will set up the tents"Shane says

"Me and Anthony will get food"Ian says

"I will get fire wood"Gwen says

"great now everybody break off and try not to get killed"

Gwen's (POV)

Okay if I where firewood where would I be she looks around.

"aw some fire wood" she picks it up

As she looks up there is a bear on two feet growling,she screams

"AAAAWWWWWWW!"

Duncan's (POV)

He is helping Shane when he hears a scream.

"that sounded like Gwen I am gonna go help her"

he puts down the tent and starts running in the direction of the scream and finds Gwen in front of a large bear. he takes out his pocket knife and starts to wave it around in the bears face and it scratches his arm . Duncan stabs him and the bear runs away in fear.

"oh my that was a close one thank you"Gwen hugs him

"um no problem" "oh Duncan your arm it's all scratched up".

"lets go back to the campsite and clean you up"

they get to the campsite

"um Shane do you know where the first aid kit is".

"yeah it's in the crate"

he looks over at Duncan "ouch dude that mustuve hurt"

"didn't feel a thing".

The Cautionary Grips (POV)

"Okay we won last challenge so we got a tranquilizer"says Courtney

"okay who wants to be in charge of that".

"Pewdiepie will do it" says Pewdiepie

"um maybe someone a little more sane".

"I'll do it I am great with aim"says Daryl

"okay great".

"who wants to get food and firewood"

"me and Zoey will get firewood".

"Me Noah and Pewdiepie will get the food"Faith says

"oh great volunteering me for things"Noah says "sorry I need some help".

"Great and I will set up the tent"

Everyone sets up the tents in both teams and both teams couldn't find food and since Gwen forgot about firewood everyone had to looking for the wood.

On the intercom "campers elimination ceremony"

"okay technically there wasn't a challenge so it will be anyone can vote for anyone on either teams"

"The people who are safe are Faith,Pewdiepie,Courtney,Jacob,Taylor,Daryl,Mike,Duncan,Zoey,Ian, Anthony".

"that means Gwen or Ezekiel might be going home"

"one vote for Ezekiel,Two votes,one vote for Gwen,Two votes,Last one goes to Ezekiel"

"Ride the dock of shame"

nobody on the Gaffers could sleep after Duncan told a scary story and the Grips slept like babies

"see you next time on Total Drama Fresco island".


End file.
